Scars
by Nephthys1
Summary: *It's re-written! I wasn't too happy with everything, but not to many changes have been made though!*
1. The (bad) idea

Warning: This is slash, so to all of you who don't like it, don't read! The pairings are: of course my favourite H/D!! Well, please read and review. It's re-written!!!!  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Scars  
  
Chapter 1: The idea  
  
  
  
'Seven years, please stay behind after breakfast!' Dumbledore called through the Great Hall.  
  
All the students that weren't seven years left the Hall.  
  
'Okay, me, Professor McGonagall and Professor Snape came up with an idea to make the relationship between your houses better. We are going to have some sort of game. You'll be paired up with someone from another house and together with some your packed rucksack you'll be portkeyed to a place. Together you have to find your way back to Hogwarts. If you'll follow the map it'll probably take you about a week to get back. It's necessary to work together. When I've announced the pairs, go to your common room. You'll find a list of the things you'll need to take with you and I advise you not to take anything more, you're going to do this the muggle way, and you can't be portkeyed if you have your wands with you. When you find the list, please pack everything in the rucksack which will be on your bed and then come back down to the Great Hall. The pairs are:  
  
Ron Weasley - Gregory Goyle  
  
Hermione Granger - Pansy Parkinson  
  
Harry Potter - Draco Malfoy'.  
  
Harry, Ron and Hermione stood up, sighing loudly as they made their way to the common room.  
  
'I can't live one week with Goyle! It's just impossible' Ron whined.  
  
'What about me? I'm paired with Malfoy for crying out loud!'.  
  
'Guys, quit it will you? You'll won't change anything'.  
  
They found the list on one of the tables and then went up to their rooms.  
  
'Okay, lets see'.  
  
Harry read the list:  
  
Socks  
  
Underwear  
  
2 pair of clothes for cold and warm weather  
  
toothbrush  
  
toothpaste  
  
'That's all?!' Ron called out.  
  
'Guess so'.  
  
Harry and Ron packed their bags. They found a sleepingbag next to it. They tied it to the bag and then they went down. Malfoy, Goyle and Pansy were already waiting for them, Crabbe wasn't with them, he was sick so he wasn't going. Lucky Bastard Harry thought grimly. Most of the others were there too.  
  
'Okay, please go to your partner and get to your portkey. You'll find further instructions at the place you are being portkeyed to' Dumbledore said.  
  
Harry walked to Malfoy and they picked up their portkey. They were being sucked down and 2 minutes later they were on a field with flowers, no one around.  
  
A/N: So, I've re-written this chapters, cause there were a lot of mistakes in it! So I hope you like this better! (I'm also going to re-write the rest of Scars) 


	2. Trip back home (As in Hogwarts that is)

Chapter 2: Trip back home (As in Hogwarts that is!)  
  
A paper was lying on the floor.  
  
'Great, stuck with you for a week!' Malfoy sneered.  
  
'Don't think I like this'.  
  
Malfoy picked up the paper.  
  
'There's nothing on it'.  
  
Some words appeared.  
  
Remember the Marauder's it said.  
  
'What's that supposed to mean?' Malfoy called out.  
  
'Give me the paper, Malfoy'.  
  
'Oh, so you know what to do, huh?'.  
  
'Yes I do'.  
  
Malfoy gave Harry the paper.  
  
'I solemnly swear that I am up to no good' Harry said.  
  
Immediatly things began to show on the paper.  
  
'What? How did you do that?' Malfoy asked amazed.  
  
'Oh, I just knew it' Harry bragged.  
  
Malfoy sat down next to Harry and they read the paper.  
  
You'll have to find your way back to the school. You must walk via the control posts on the map and leave a message at each of them. Enjoy!  
  
The paper turned into a muggle map with 7 red dots on it.  
  
'So we take about a day to get to a post?' Malfoy asked.  
  
'Yes, now lets go'.  
  
'But my bag is so heavy! I will never make it' Malfoy whined.  
  
'Shut up you baby. You have to, or don't you want to win?'.  
  
'Yes I do, but I already know we are not the first ones to make it'.  
  
'Yes we are, now come on!'.  
  
Harry and Malfoy started walking. At about 10 o'clock in the evening they reached the first post. The walked inside. A paper was lying on the only table in the room. They walked to it.  
  
'We are the first ones here'.  
  
They scribbled their names down and sat down on the ground.  
  
'I'm hungry'.  
  
'Me too'.  
  
Harry stood up and walked to the closet.  
  
'What do you want to eat?'.  
  
Malfoy stood up and walked to Harry.  
  
'That's all? Just bread, orange juice and some cheese'.  
  
'Guess so, so there isn't much choice'.  
  
Harry and Malfoy grabbed some bread, put some cheese on it and ate it.  
  
'I want to go on for about 1 mile tonight, if the others reach this post I pressume they'll be staying here, so we'll have a headstart okay?' Harry said.  
  
'Erm, okay, but then I really want to stop. I'm tired'.  
  
'Okay, do you want to sleep in the open air or shall we set up the tent?'.  
  
'Tent'.  
  
'Kay, well, lets just eat some more and then go'.  
  
They ate 2 more slices of bread and then stood up again.  
  
'Lets take some food with us for tomorrow morning'.  
  
'Okay'.  
  
They put some bread and cheese into their bags and then they went on.  
  
'Potter, this may sound very un-Malfoy like but I am happy Dumbledore paired us together. You lived like a muggle for years and so you know how to survive, I feel sorry for Goyle, paired up with Weasley'.  
  
'Well, thanks I guess, but could we just call each other by our first name?'.  
  
'I guess'.  
  
They walked on in silence till they found a clearing in the woods. Harry set up the tent, as Mal… Draco didn't know how to do that. The put their bags inside and then they went into the tent. Harry put the pocket light on. Draco made their beds and then laid down.  
  
'Oh, my feet are sore!' Draco whined.  
  
Harry grinned. He was glad that the Dursleys had taken him with them on their holiday. They had been to the south of England everytime and they had let Harry wander of on his one, while they made tours through the country side. That was probably the only reason Harry was used to walking and that he wasn't tired.  
  
'How come?' he asked amused.  
  
'Stop it! I hate walking and I never done it before so stop laughing'.  
  
'I'm sorry, it's just so funny, well take of your shoes then'.  
  
Draco did what he was told. Unexpectedly Harry moved to Draco's feet and started massaging them.  
  
'What are you… ohhhh, that feels so good' Draco moaned.  
  
Draco laid back down.  
  
'Pot, erm, Harry, if you tell anyone about this, I swear I'll behead you'.  
  
'I guess Nearly Headless Nick wouldn't mind having some company,' Harry joked, ' But seriously, you have to be fit tomorrow, I want to get to post 3 tomorrow'.  
  
'But that's really far, we are supposed to walk to one post each day' Draco sputtered.  
  
'You want to win, don't you?'.  
  
'Yes but…'.  
  
'No buts, post 3 isn't that far away from 2 so if we leave tomorrow at 6 we will be at post 3 at 11 tomorrow night' Harry lied, because post 3 was actually further away then post 2 was from here.  
  
'What? That's a 20 hour walk! I'm not going to make it!'.  
  
'Yes you are, just go to sleep now'.  
  
Harry crawled back to his sleeping bag and he got in. He turned around and was about to go to sleep when Draco spoke up again.  
  
'How do you do it?'.  
  
'What?'.  
  
'Walk so far'.  
  
'It's just, I like it, when you enjoy walking it becomes easier.Now go to sleep and get some rest'.  
  
'Okay'.  
  
'Are you going to keep your clothes on?' Harry asked amused when he turned around again and saw that Draco hadn't moved yet.  
  
'No, but…' Draco said a bit unsure.  
  
'But? You don't like undressing in front of people? Is that it? I'll turn around then' Harry said understanding.  
  
Harry turned around again and he fell asleep. Draco undressed too and he also laid down in his sleeping bag. Next morning Harry woke Draco at half past 5.  
  
'Not so early!'.  
  
'Get up'.  
  
'No!'.  
  
'Yes! Here is your breakfast'.  
  
Harry stuffed some bread into Draco's mouth. Draco spit it out. When he was awake enough he started eating the bread slowly and then dressed. Harry had already packed his bag and he helped Draco with packing his.  
  
'Do you still want to get to post 3?'.  
  
'Yes'.  
  
Draco tried to stand up, but his feet were still sore. Harry examined his feet.  
  
'Do you think you can make it to post 2? We can leave your stuff there and I'll take you on my back'.  
  
'What? You sure?'.  
  
'Yes'.  
  
'I'll try'.  
  
Harry helped Draco to put his stuff on his back. Together they started walking. At 4 o'clock they reached post 2. They signed their names down on the paper.  
  
'Do you still want to continue?' Harry asked.  
  
'Yes, but my feet hurt'.  
  
'Give me your bag'.  
  
Draco put his bag down. Harry took it from him and took some of Draco's things out of it. He put Draco's clothes in his own bag and the rest he left in the bag. Harry pulled his sleeping bag out of his bag and left it with Draco's bag.  
  
'Here put this on your back and climb on'.  
  
'You sure? And realize we've got only one sleeping bag then'.  
  
'Yes, now come on'.  
  
Draco put the bag on his back and then he climbed on Harry's back. Harry started walking and Draco slowly fell asleep. When Draco woke it was 1 o'clock the next morning, they were still walking.  
  
'Harry?' Draco wisphered.  
  
'Ah, you are awake again'.  
  
'Why are we still walking, haven't we reach post 3 yet?'.  
  
'We have, but I decided to walk on'.  
  
'Aren't you tired?'.  
  
'A bit, but I stopped 3 hours ago, to get some sleep, and to eat. Oh, there is some food in the rucksack, it's on the left side'.  
  
Draco reached into the bag and got some toast out of it and he ate it.  
  
'I was so tired'.  
  
'I know, you slept all the way, we are almost at post 4'.  
  
'I can walk again if you want'.  
  
'You sure? Your feet have to rest'.  
  
'No, my feet are feeling a lot better'.  
  
'Okay'.  
  
Draco climbed of Harry's back.  
  
'Give me the bag'.  
  
Draco gave it to him and Harry put it on his back. They walked on.  
  
A/n: Okay, I made a lot more changes here then I did in the first chapter but I think it's a bit better now!! Please Review!!! 


	3. Swimming with Emotions

Chapter 3: Swimming with Emotions  
  
  
  
'Hey, you're up early' Harry said laughing when Draco woke him up.  
  
'Yeah, I wasn't tired anymore'.  
  
'3 guesses why'.  
  
This was the first time Harry saw Draco truly smile, and it was a very beautiful smile. Quit it Harry, you don't like him!  
  
'Okay, so I slept the whole day yesterday, but I can carry you today if you want?'.  
  
'No way, your feet need rest and I don't mind walking'.  
  
'I'm not going to let you drop if that's what you are scared of'.  
  
'No! Quit it okay?'.  
  
'Okay, so lets go!'.  
  
'What? You feel like walking suddenly?'.  
  
'Yes!'.  
  
Harry grabbed some bread and ate it. They both drank some water and then they packed their stuff.  
  
'I'll take the bag today'.  
  
'You sure?'.  
  
'Yes! Now lets go!'.  
  
Harry laughed at Draco's enthusiasm. Harry looked down at the map.  
  
'We have to cross a river today, and if we go east we'll reach the path the Hogwarts express always takes'.  
  
'Right, why don't we just follow that then?'.  
  
'Because we have to reach the other posts, and if you walk via the rails you won't reach any of them'.  
  
'Oh right, but can we just stop at the river and go for a swim. I want to wash myself'.  
  
'Okay'.  
  
They walked on for another 2 hours until they reached the river. It was a big one, and you would have to go half way in to cross it. Draco put the bag down and he pulled his clothes off. In only his boxers he jumped into the river.  
  
'Come in Harry! The water is nice!' Draco shouted laughing while he splattered the water all around him.  
  
Harry pulled his clothes of too and he also jumped into the river.  
  
'Aaah, this is nice'.  
  
'Told you so'.  
  
Harry swam over to Draco.  
  
'Imagine Ron and Goyle swimming here, together' Harry said grinning.  
  
'Thanks for the mental picture! I was hoping on sleeping good tonight, and you ruined it all. Eeew, gross, Goyle in boxers!'.  
  
Harry and Draco both laughed.  
  
'When do you reckon we reach Hogwarts?'.  
  
'If we take one post a day from now on we'll probably reach it the day after tomorrow, because post 7 is only 1 mile away from Hogwarts'.  
  
'That's 2 days earlier than expected. Do we get extra points for that?'.  
  
'Guess so'.  
  
They swam some more and then dressed and went on. At 6 o'clock that evening they reached post 5.  
  
'Can we eat properly for one day?' Draco asked.  
  
'Sure, lets see what we've got'.  
  
Harry walked to the closet and opened it. He got some salad out of it and some meat. Harry prepared dinner, while Draco rolled out his sleeping bag and he put some dry boxers on and hung his wet ones over a chair. While he was doing this he was humming.  
  
'Wich song are you singing?' Harry asked amused.  
  
'It's some song I heared Pansy sing at school, it's a muggle song'.  
  
'Could you sing it? With lyrics I mean, maybe I can tell you what song it is'.  
  
'Okay I guess'.  
  
It's over and done  
  
But the heartache lives on inside  
  
And who is the one you're clinging to  
  
Instead of me tonight?  
  
And where are you now, now that I need you?  
  
Tears on my pillow wherever you go  
  
I'll cry me a river that leads to our ocean  
  
You never see me fall apart  
  
In the words of a broken heart  
  
It's just emotions taking me over  
  
Caught up in sorrow, lost in a song  
  
And if you don't come back…  
  
Come home to me darling  
  
Don't you know there's nobody left in this world  
  
To hold me tight  
  
Don't you know there's nobody left in this world  
  
To kiss you goodnight  
  
Goodnight, goodnight  
  
I'm there at your side  
  
A part of all the things you are  
  
But you've got a part of someone else  
  
You've got to go and find your shining star  
  
And where are you now, now that I need you?  
  
Tears on my pillow wherever you go  
  
I'll cry me a river that leads to your ocean  
  
You never see me fall apart  
  
In the words of a broken heart  
  
It's just emotions taking me over  
  
Caught up in sorrow, lost in a song  
  
But if you don't come back  
  
Come home to me darling  
  
Don't you know there's nobody left in this world  
  
To hold me tight  
  
Don't you know there's nobody left in this world  
  
To kiss you goodnight  
  
Goodnight, goodnight  
  
  
  
  
  
'Hey! That's Destiny's Child, Emotions. I like that song'.  
  
'Yeah me too, it describes how I feel sometimes'.  
  
'I know what you mean, when I heared the song, I broke down in tears. They describe my feelings so good'.  
  
'Yeah'.  
  
They both began to sing it again. Harry finished making dinner and gave some of it to Draco and the rest he ate himself. They sat down at the table.  
  
'I can't believe I was worried I wouldn't survive one week with you' Harry mused.  
  
'Yeah, me too, but I really like it. You're nice, I now see why Weasley and Granger are friends with you'.  
  
'And why you are friends with me'.  
  
'Yes, let's get to bed early tonight, then we can go to post 7 tomorrow and then we only have to walk 1 mile the next day'.  
  
'Good idea'.  
  
They pulled their clothes off, Harry changed into a new pair of boxers and hung his wet ones next to Draco's. Then he laid down on the ground while Draco climbed into the sleeping bag. Harry turned the lights off. When Harry laid back down he shivered.  
  
'Harry?'.  
  
'Yes?'.  
  
'Are you cold?'.  
  
'No'.  
  
'You're lying'.  
  
'Okay, so I am a bit cold'.  
  
'Do you want to share the sleeping bag with me? That is, of you aren't afraid to sleep close to me'.  
  
'I'm not, you don't mind?'.  
  
'No' not at all, Draco finished with his thoughts.  
  
Harry heared Draco unzip the sleeping bag so Harry could climb in. Harry laid down next to Draco and zipped the sleeping bag back up.  
  
'Better?' Draco asked.  
  
'Yes, goodnight'.  
  
'Goodnight'.  
  
'Oh and Draco?'.  
  
'Yes?'.  
  
'Don't go spooking around tonight'.  
  
Harry could feel Draco grin.  
  
'No, course not, we're friends right?'.  
  
'Right, friends'.  
  
Harry closed his eyes. Draco sighed. And again, and again, and again.  
  
'What is it?' Harry grunted.  
  
'Nothing'.  
  
'Go to sleep then'.  
  
'Okay'.  
  
Draco sighed again. Then Harry sighed.  
  
'Okay, do what you want to do, say what you want to say and then please go to sleep!' he said.  
  
Draco sat up on his shoulder. Then he leaned foreward and kissed Harry. He forced Harry's mouth open with his tongue. Harry softly responded. After a while Draco pulled back and he laid back down.  
  
'Goodnight Harry'.  
  
'Goodnight'.  
  
They both fell asleep. Next morning when Draco woke, he was lying alone in his sleeping bag. He opened his eyes and looked around for Harry. Harry was sitting at the table, drinking coffee.  
  
'We have coffee?' Draco asked surprised.  
  
'Yes, I found it this morning, want some?' Harry asked without looking at Draco.  
  
'Yes'.  
  
Harry motioned to a mug in front of the chair next to him.  
  
'I figured you would wake soon so I already made you a cup'.  
  
'Thanks'.  
  
Draco climbed out of his sleeping bag and he sat down at the table, picking up his coffee and sipping it.  
  
'You aren't mad about last night, are you?'.  
  
This time Harry looked at Draco.  
  
'No, I'm not mad, just confused. I have never felt something as strong as this, Draco. Never, and I'm scared. When we were singing yesterday I felt it for the first time, a strange feeling I couldn't place. Then you asked me if I would sleep with you in your sleeping bag, my heart made a few jumps then. And when you kissed me I thought I was going to die because of an heart attack'.  
  
'Harry, don't worry. This is normal, and I feel the same thing when you are around, why else did you think I would kiss you?' Draco said and he took Harry's hand and he softly kissed it.  
  
Harry smiled.  
  
'Oh and don't forget your promise to get to post 7 today'.  
  
'No I didn't forget'.  
  
'Okay'.  
  
Draco pulled on his clothes and Harry packed their things. They packed some food and then left post 5 after having scribbled a short note. Holding hands they walked to post 7, laughing and talking. They reached that post at half past 11 at night.  
  
'I can't wait till tomorrow, to be sleeping in my bed again' Draco said.  
  
Immediately Harry's face troubled over.  
  
'What's wrong Scars?' Draco asked, having found a nickname for Harry.  
  
'What will we do when we get back? We are supposed to be enemies, not friends, not lovers. Will we go back to hating each other then?'.  
  
'Course not, we'll find a way, let's just not think about it now'.  
  
Draco walked over to Harry and he took him in his arms.  
  
'I love you' Harry wisphered.  
  
'I love you too Scars'.  
  
Harry smiled. They unpacked their bag and rolled out the sleeping bag. They slept together again and Draco woke Harry next morning at 7, kissing his neck soflty. Harry giggled.  
  
'Goodmorning Scars' Draco said between his kisses.  
  
'This is a pleasant way to wake up, I can get used to this'.  
  
'I bet you can'.  
  
Draco turned to Harry's mouth.  
  
'Mmmmmm, not now' Harry said laughing as he pulled back.  
  
'Why not?'.  
  
'Because I want to get back, and surprise everyone that we got back so soon'.  
  
'Good idea' Draco said grinning.  
  
'Oh, and then we can see what we are going to do? Cause the 7th years boys dorm will be empty for 2 more days, maybe more'.  
  
'Okay, let's get going then!'.  
  
Draco and Harry climbed out of the sleeping bag, ate breakfast, packed their bags and then went off. It was a short walk and soon they saw Hogwarts. The last bit they both ran, eager to get to the schools breakfast, eating properly for one time. They ran into the school and then they opened the door. Every one looked up…  
  
A/n: Also re-written, please review!!!!!! 


	4. Dad!

Chapter 4: Dad!  
  
  
  
'Congratulations Mr. Potter, Mr. Malfoy. This is quite extraordanary, being back in just 5 days. The record was lying at six and a half day' Dumbledore said.  
  
Harry and Draco smiled.  
  
'I pressume you want to eat something?'.  
  
'Yes!' the both shouted at the same time.  
  
All the students laughed.  
  
'Okay, eat then'.  
  
Harry looked at the Gryffindor table, some seats were empty, as the other 7th years weren't back yet.  
  
'Will you sit with me at the Gryffindor table?' Harry asked.  
  
'Won't they kill me?'.  
  
'Course not, and we'll be gone soon' Harry wisphered back.  
  
Draco grinned. They walked to the table and sat down. All the students gasped and the teachers looked surprised. They stuffed themselves full with all kinds of food and then stood up again. Draco was practically running out of the Great Hall. Harry laughed, and decided to play a little game with Draco. Harry walked back to the table and started eating again. When Draco reached the door, he looked around and saw Harry sitting at the table, eating again. Draco sighed and he walked to their bag pack to take it with him. Then he walked out of the Great Hall. Harry was laughing and Ginny, Sarah and Colin were looking strangely at him.  
  
'Why are you laughing?'.  
  
'Oh just a little joke'.  
  
'Maybe you can let us in on that joke?'.  
  
'No, better not to. I have to go now'.  
  
Harry stood up and he happily walked out of the Great Hall. Draco was waiting for him. Harry laughed and he walked to him, putting an arm around his waist.  
  
'That wasn't funny'.  
  
'I'm sorry Drac, I shouldn't have done that'.  
  
'Shall we go now?'.  
  
'Yes, you sound like a five year old going to a circus'.  
  
Harry and Draco smiled at each other and then they walked up to the Gryffindor commonroom. Harry said the password and they walk in. Everyone was at dinner so the commonroom is empty.  
  
'Wow, it's much warmer than the Slytherins'.  
  
'Yes I know'.  
  
They walked up to the 7th years boy dorm. Draco starts to kiss Harry's neck. Harry pulls back.  
  
'What?' Draco asked.  
  
'I heared something, get behing the bed'.  
  
Just as Draco jumps out of site the door opens. Dumbledore comes in.  
  
'Harry, sit down please, I need to talk to you'.  
  
Harry sits down on the bed.  
  
'Yes?'.  
  
'When you and Mr. Malfoy were gone Voldemort was caught, well, not totally but we've got his wand'.  
  
Harry gasps.  
  
'We were able to retrieve 3 bodies from his wand, 2 people you don't know and your father. He is here at Hogwarts now, together with Remus Lupin, Sirius Black and Lucius Malfoy'.  
  
'Huh?'.  
  
'Do you want to see him Harry?'.  
  
'Yes, but I don't understand'.  
  
'He'll explain it to you'.  
  
'Okay'.  
  
Dumbledore walks away. Draco stands up and walks to Harry.  
  
'Scars, be happy. You have your father back now!' he says as he huggs Harry.  
  
Harry cries. He still is crying when Lucius comes in.  
  
'Draco, come with me please'.  
  
'Father?'.  
  
'Now please'.  
  
Draco kisses Harry on the head and then he walks out of the room. James comes in and he walks to Harry and huggs him.  
  
'Harry, I missed you!'.  
  
'I missed you too!'.  
  
'Harry, you might not understand everything now, but I'll explain everything bit by bit okay?'.  
  
Harry nodded.  
  
'What is Lucius doing here?'.  
  
'Harry, he's not bad. He is a spy for Voldemort. He's here to help us catch him'.  
  
'Oh, I think I understand'.  
  
'I'll explain the rest later, now you need some rest, cause I don't think you got much sleep these past 5 days'.  
  
'Thanks dad'.  
  
'Should I send Draco back?'.  
  
'Yes, oh and dad?'.  
  
'Yes?'.  
  
'Are you mad that Draco and I are together?'.  
  
'No, course not. I think you belong together, you are a nice couple'.  
  
'Thanks'.  
  
'Sleep well'.  
  
James left the room and Draco came back in.  
  
'Hey Scars, talked with your dad?'.  
  
'Yeah, I'm glad I have him back'.  
  
'I can understand that'.  
  
'So what was up with your dad?'.  
  
'Eum, I guess it was all image how he acted all these years, because when I spoke to him outside he was very nice to me'.  
  
'Yeah, my dad told me that'.  
  
Draco sat down on top of Harry and he bent down and kissed him.  
  
'I love you Scars' Draco mumbled.  
  
'I love you too'.  
  
'Harry! Get some rest!' James shouted from the hallway.  
  
Harry and Draco laughed and they fell asleep. They woke next morning, when their dads walked in.  
  
'Goodmorning boys!' they said at the same time.  
  
Draco grunted and he ducked under the sheets. Harry sleepily opened his eyes and yawned.  
  
'Why do we have to get up this early?'.  
  
'It's 9.30 already, so if you don't want to miss breakfast…'.  
  
'Breakfast!' Draco shouted and he jumped out of bed. He quickly ran out of the room and down the stairs.  
  
Harry, James and Lucius walked after him laughing. Draco was already stuffing himself and the Gryffindor table when Harry, James and Lucius walked in. James and Lucius went up to the teachers table to sit with Remus and Sirius. Harry sat down next to Draco.  
  
'Are you hungry or something?' Harry asked laughing.  
  
'Yes! 3 guesses why'.  
  
'Okay okay'.  
  
Harry ate something too.  
  
'Shall we go to the lake after breakfast?' Draco asked.  
  
'Sure'.  
  
They ate some more and then they walked to the lake.  
  
'Oh I am going to get my book' Draco called while he ran back to the castle.  
  
Harry laughed and he went to lie down on a rock. He was dozing off when a voice woke him.  
  
'Sirius!' Harry called and he hugged Sirius.  
  
'Hey Harry, well done. You made it back very quickly'.  
  
'Thanks'.  
  
'What are you going to do about Ron and Hermione?'.  
  
'What do you mean?'.  
  
'Well, don't think they will approve of you and Draco being together'.  
  
'Oh shit, yeah. I haven't thought about that yet'.  
  
Draco came walking to them.  
  
'Hello Draco' Sirius said.  
  
'Hi'.  
  
'I'll leave you alone, see yah!'.  
  
'Bye!'.  
  
Sirius walked away again.  
  
'So which book are you reading?'.  
  
'The winner'.  
  
'But that's a muggle book!'.  
  
'Yeah I know, but I like it'.  
  
'Oh right'.  
  
Harry turns around so he is lying on his stomach. He puts his hands in the cold water. They are silent for a long while, as Draco is reading and Harry is sleeping again.  
  
'Drac?' Harry asks.  
  
'I thought you were asleep' Draco said smiling at Harry.  
  
'I was, but a fish bit my finger'.  
  
Draco laughed.  
  
'Draco, I was wondering, Sirius brought this up. What are we going to do about Ron and Hermione, when they get back?'.  
  
'I don't know, but I guess I have to go back to Slytherin then'.  
  
'But I don't want you to!'.  
  
'I have to. You don't want to loose your friendship with Ron and Hermione do you?'.  
  
'No but maybe we can ask Dumbledore if you could stay in Gryffindor? It's only for another year, and I guess your dad wants you in Gryffindor'.  
  
'Maybe'.  
  
'You don't want to?'.  
  
'Of course I do! What do you think'.  
  
'I don't know, I'm just scared I guess'.  
  
Draco jumped up, grabbed his book with one hand and with the other he grabbed Harry's hand.  
  
'What are you doing?'.  
  
'We are going to Dumbledore' Draco said grinning.  
  
They both ran inside. Dumbledore was just coming out of the Great Hall.  
  
'Professor!' Draco called.  
  
Dumbledore looked up.  
  
'Yes?'.  
  
'We were wondering if I could stay this last year in Gryffindor?'.  
  
Dumbledore smiled.  
  
'Yes, I guess you can. I'll let the house-elves make a bed for you and bring you trunk up'.  
  
'Thanks!'.  
  
'So, now what?' Harry asked.  
  
'I don't know, we could of course go to the dorm' Draco said grinning.  
  
Harry laughed.  
  
'What?'.  
  
'Nothing, it was just funny'.  
  
Draco smiled. Harry started walking.  
  
'Where are you going?'.  
  
'Back outside'.  
  
Draco followed him.  
  
A/n: Okay, you allready know I'm re-writing every chapter. Please REVIEW! 


	5. Niece?

Chapter 5: Niece?  
  
  
  
~* Next Morning *~  
  
Draco jumped out of Harry's bed. He was now sleeping in the Gryffindor dorms and he had his own bed. Of course, he didn't use it when he had Harry's warm bed with Harry in it. It was 6 o'clock. Draco woke early because he knew his mum was coming. Draco quickly showered, got dressed and then walked down to the great hall. His mum, his dad, James, Remus, Sirius, Dumbledore, Snape and McGongall were already there. Draco walked up to the teachers table.  
  
'Draco!' his mum shouted and she hugged him and kissed him.  
  
'Hello mum, how are you?'.  
  
'I'm fine sweetie'.  
  
'Draco? Are you sick?' his dad asked.  
  
'No why?'.  
  
'Well, I always thought you couldn't let go of Harry, he was almost like another body part'.  
  
'Very funny dad. Harry's still sleeping'.  
  
'Oh, and you didn't wake him?'.  
  
'No, he looks so sweet when he's asleep and he has a long day ahead of him' Draco grinned.  
  
Draco kissed his mum one more time and then left the Great Hall again. He went back to the Gryffindor dorms and snuck back in bed with Harry. Harry woke by this.  
  
'Where were you?'.  
  
'My mum came today remember? So I went down to greet her'.  
  
'Couldn't you wake me?'.  
  
'No, oh no'.  
  
'Why not'.  
  
'You're like an angel when you sleep, do you know that?'.  
  
'No I didn't. Thanks for telling me' said Harry jokingly.  
  
Draco laughed. Harry snuggled up close to Draco and fell asleep again. Draco fell back asleep also. At 10 o'clock Harry awoke. He nudged Draco.  
  
'Hmmmm?'.  
  
'Time for breakfast'.  
  
Draco climbed out of bed and pulled Harry up. Harry quickly showered and got dressed and then they both went down for breakfast. It was a monday morning, but Harry and Draco hadn't any classes. They had classes again when every 7th year was back. Draco and Harry sat down at the Gryffindor table. Dumbledore stood up.  
  
'I have an announcement to make. It doesn't happen very often that a student is being sorted later into the year. But due to some problems at home, this student couldn't make it. She is being sorted now, and will be put in her first year'.  
  
Wispheres flooded trough the hall. Draco looked at the teachers table. His mum was smiling broadly.  
  
'I welcome hereby Amelia Sissi Friday Tellinn!'.  
  
A small girl with light blond hair appeared at the teachers table. Draco could see his father gasp and his mother smile even wider. The girl sat down on a chair and McGonagall placed the hat on her head.  
  
'GRYFFINDOR!' the hat shouted after a while.  
  
The small girl walked over to the Gryffindor table and sat down next to Draco. Draco looked confused. They looked so much like each other, but the girl, Tellinn, something strange was with her. Harry couldn't quite place what. Draco cocked his head to the side and looked at Harry.  
  
'Scars? You okay?'.  
  
'Hmmm? Yeah Yeah, I'm fine, just thinking'.  
  
Draco looked at Harry once again.  
  
'Tell me. I can see that something is bothering you'.  
  
'Not now' Harry said nodding his head towards Tellinn.  
  
'Okay'.  
  
Harry and Draco ate breakfast. After breakfast Draco's dad called them over.  
  
'Yes?' Draco asked.  
  
'Can I talk to you?'.  
  
'Sure, do you mind?' Draco asked Harry.  
  
'No, I'll wait for you here'.  
  
'Kay'.  
  
Draco walked away with his father. Harry sat down on his father's lap. They talked about stuff and a little later Draco and his father came back. Draco was smiling. He took Harry's hand and pulled him with him out of the Great Hall.  
  
'Remember that girl?'.  
  
'Yes'.  
  
'Well, she's my niece! She couldn't come to Hogwarts earlier because of Voldemort. Her parents are deeply involved with him, just like my parents were'.  
  
'Oh right, that's cool! She looks a lot like you'.  
  
'Yes, she does'.  
  
Draco pulled Harry with him to the Gryffindor common room, and up to the boys dorm. That's when they first really did "it". Next morning Draco woke when he heared footsteps running up the stairs. He slowly opened his eyes to see his father burst into the room.  
  
'Draco, get out of bed now!'.  
  
'Why, what's wrong?'.  
  
'We have to leave'.  
  
'Where to?'.  
  
'Get out of bed, take Harry with you and pack your bag'.  
  
Lucius left. Draco woke Harry, explained what his father had said and Draco started packing his bag. Then they dressed and ran down.  
  
A/N: Please Review!! 


	6. Losing you

Chapter 6: Losing you  
  
  
  
Lucius, James, Sirius, Remus, Narcissa, Amelia and Dumbledore were waiting for them.  
  
'What's wrong?' Harry asked.  
  
'Fudge is after us' Lucius said.  
  
'What do you mean?'.  
  
'Well, Voldemort probably told Fudge that I was his righthanded man, and now Fudge wants me, heck, he wants the whole Malfoy family'.  
  
'Huh, I don't understand'.  
  
'Well, if Fudge get's me, Narcissa, Draco or Amelia we'll be put in Azkaban'.  
  
'Why?'.  
  
'Because at one time we were supporting the Dark Lord and now Fudge wants us, so we are going into hiding'.  
  
Lucius gave Draco a broom.  
  
'But! Draco can't leave!' Harry cried.  
  
'He has to, it's the best'.  
  
Draco and Harry looked at each other.  
  
'I'm not leaving'.  
  
'You are! You're not staying here'.  
  
'Then I'm coming'.  
  
'No Harry, you're not coming. It's too dangerous' Lucius said.  
  
Remus also had a broom in his hand.  
  
'Is Remus coming with you?' Harry asked.  
  
'Yes he is'.  
  
'Why?'.  
  
'Your father will explain, we have to leave now'.  
  
Harry grabbed Draco's hand. They both were crying. Harry brushed a strand of hair out of Draco's eye.  
  
'I love you, Scars, no matter what' Draco said.  
  
'I love you too, dragon'.  
  
Then they hugged and kissed each other. When they broke apart Draco stepped on his broom and he, Lucius, and Remus flew off. Narcissa and Amelia went the other way.  
  
'NOOOOOOOOOOOO!' Harry shouted.  
  
'Harry, let him go!' James demanded.  
  
'I can't! I can't live without him. I need him!' Harry cried and then he broke down in his fathers arms.  
  
Sirius stepped behing Harry and also took him in his arms.  
  
'Shhhh Harry, it's okay' James sussed.  
  
They walked back inside.  
  
'I need him! Draco!' Harry sobbed.  
  
'Harry, do you want them to go to Azkaban?'.  
  
'No'.  
  
'Well, then you have to let him go'.  
  
Harry sobbed. Tears were streaming down his face. James and Sirius brought him to the hospital wing. Madam Pomfrey looked at Harry.  
  
'Oh poor boy, let's get you in bed' she said and she put Harry in bed.  
  
She gave him a sleeping potion and still crying Harry fell asleep. James stayed with him.  
  
'Do you think we should have let him go with them?' James asked quietly.  
  
'I don't know. But he'll get over it, at least I hope'.  
  
'Me too'.  
  
They also fell in a light sleep.  
  
~  
  
'DRACO!!!!!' Harry shouted suddenly in the middle of the night.  
  
James took Harry in his arms.  
  
'Draco, Draco, Draco…' Harry muttered.  
  
'Harry, shhhh. Everything is going to be okay'.  
  
Harry kept muttering Draco's name till he fell asleep again. The next morning when Harry awoke Sirius was just bringing breakfast in.  
  
'Hey, how are you doing?' he asked.  
  
'Not so good'.  
  
'Here, eat something'.  
  
Harry ate some toast. James was asleep on the bed next to Harry.  
  
'I miss him'.  
  
'I know, you have been crying the whole night in your sleep'.  
  
'I have?'.  
  
'Yes. But maybe this will help you, your friend Ron is back'.  
  
'Yes?'.  
  
'Yeah, he is now eating. He thinks you aren't here yet, maybe you should surprise him'.  
  
'I'm not in the mood for that'.  
  
'But go down, just talk with him'.  
  
'I am not telling him about * sob * Draco'.  
  
'Okay, just talk with him about other things then'.  
  
'Yeah, I might do that'.  
  
Harry stood up. He was unsteady for a moment then he hugged Sirius and walked down. He entered the Great Hall. It was a Saturday so it wasn't very busy at breakfast.  
  
'Harry!' Dumbledore called.  
  
Harry looked up. Dumbledore nodded Harry over. Harry walked to the teachers table.  
  
'Are you okay?'.  
  
'Not really. I miss him'.  
  
Then Dumbledore did something surprising, he pulled Harry into a hug. Harry started crying again.  
  
'Harry, everything is okay, this was for the best. I bet Draco is also thinking a lot about you, and they will be back real soon, once we are able to clear the family name'.  
  
Harry nodded. Dumbledore let go of Harry and Harry dried his eyes.  
  
'Now go to your friend, he is looking at you now'.  
  
Harry nodded again and then he walked to Ron.  
  
'Harry!' Ron said smiling.  
  
'Hey Ron'.  
  
'What was that all about?'.  
  
'Eum, nothing'.  
  
'Dumbledore never huggs people, so there must be something wrong'.  
  
'Nothing Ron'.  
  
'Is You Know Who back. Because you look tired and scared'.  
  
'Nothing Ron!' Harry almost shouted.  
  
'What is wrong with you, did Malfoy do something to you?!' Ron said angrily.  
  
'NO!'.  
  
'Jeez Harry, I'm your best friend! You can tell me. You don't have to be so mad at me. I just care about you, and then you go and shout at me'.  
  
Harry didn't answer, tears stinging in his eyes.  
  
'Did Malfoy beat you or something? Did he say something bad about your parents? That's just like him, slimy git'.  
  
Tears were now streaming down Harry's face.  
  
'Harry?'.  
  
Harry stood up and bolted from the room. Dumbledore stood up and followed him.  
  
'What's wrong with him?' Ron asked out loud.  
  
~*~  
  
'Harry! Harry!' Dumbledore called after Harry.  
  
Harry stopped and fell to the ground. Dumbledore reached him.  
  
'Harry, what happened?'.  
  
'Ron… h-he called D-Draco a slimy g-git' Harry sobbed.  
  
'Shhhh, I know this is hard for you'.  
  
'I miss him'.  
  
'I know, but don't you think you should tell mr. Weasley what's wrong with you?'.  
  
'NO! Never. He won't understand'.  
  
'Maybe you're right'.  
  
'Why was Remus going with them?'.  
  
'Ah, that. Well, Lucius and Remus are in love'.  
  
'What?'.  
  
'Yes, yes, I know it's unbelievable, but it's true. They didn't want to tell you or Draco yet, they wanted to wait, but they're to late now, so I or your father had to tell you'.  
  
Harry smiled a little.  
  
'They're cute together'.  
  
'Indeed'.  
  
'I wonder how Draco is taking that. But what about Narcissa?'.  
  
'They weren't together anymore, only living together for Draco. Narcissa went off with Amelia to Narcissa's parents in Brazil'.  
  
Footsteps were coming close and soon James and Sirius appeared. Dumbledore and Harry were still sitting on the ground.  
  
'Hey, what happened'.  
  
'Mr. Weasley said something about Draco' Dumbledore explained.  
  
'Oh god' James said, sitting down on the other side of Harry, hugging him tight.  
  
Harry leaned into the tight embrace and closed his eyes. With his eyes closed he could see Draco's clear blue/gray eyes, twinkling. Harry smiled.  
  
  
  
A/N: I thought this was a sad chapter but I just needed to write this. Please Review! 


	7. Sweet presents

Chapter 7: Sweet presents  
  
  
  
Weeks flew by and soon it was christmas. Harry still was sad, Ron and Hermione didn't understand what was wrong with him. Ron was the first in the 7th year boys dorm to wake.  
  
'PRESENTS!' he shouted.  
  
That woke the other 4 boys up. Harry looked at his pile of presents, this year bigger than the other years. Harry picked up the first present. He ripped it open. A Weasley sweater, with a "H" embloid on it. The next 2 presents were sweets from Mrs. Weasley and the twins. Another package was from the twins, with stuff from their joke shop in it. Then he opened the next present, a book from Hermoine, "Quidditch Players of the Century". The next present were socks from Dobby. There was also a present from Dumbledore, a book he wrote about the Marauders. Harry smiled and started laughing.  
  
'What is it Harry?' Ron asked.  
  
Harry tossed him the book. Ron wasn't used to Harry laughing, he almost never laughed anymore since Draco was gone. Ron laughed too. There still were 6 presents left. Harry opened the next one. Harry sighed, another book. He couldn't find a title on it so he opened it. On the first page there was written:  
  
To Harry, from your father and Sirius, to remember all those happy moments  
  
Harry flipped the page. He saw a picture of him and Draco, taken 2 days after they came back from the survival project. In the book were more photo's of him and Draco. Harry got tears in his eyes. He looked at the photo's again and then put it under his pillow. Harry opened the next present, this one unexpected. There was a note on it.  
  
To Harry, I heared all from your father, I made this picture one time when you didn't notice and my friend Tim made a drawing of it. ~Colin~  
  
Harry looked at the present, it was a picture of him and Draco, sitting in front of the fire in the Gryffindor common room, heads against each other, sleeping in each others warm embrace. Harry smiled. Then he looked at the other paper. It was a very beautiful drawing of the picture. Harry also put the presents under his pillow. The next present was from Ron. There were now 3 presents left. Harry opened the next. This was really surprising, even more than Colin's gift. This one was from Lucius and Remus. Harry ripped it open. It was a picture of Lucius, Remus and Draco, waving into the camera, brooms in their hand. Both Lucius and Remus looked happy, holding hands, but Draco looked a bit sad. Harry smiled at the picture, Draco looked so skinny on it, his hair ruffled and his face full of dirt. Harry stroked the picture and then put it under his pillow with the rest of the presents. The next present was from Narcissa and Amelia, a small dragon pendant. Harry smiled. Harry quickly put it on. Then Harry looked at the final present. It was green with a ribbon tied around it. Harry opened it. A note fell out.  
  
Dear Scars! I hope you like this, I miss you very very much. I don't know where we are, Remus and dad won't tell me! I almost wasn't allowed to send you a christmas gift but I refused to go any further if I couldn't send you this, so they let me. Have you heared yet? My dad and Remus are together! I caught them snogging one time! It was so cute. I wish I could kiss you, be with you with christmas. Well, I love you very much, you know that, right? And remember that I always will keep loving you!!  
  
Love,  
  
Dragon  
  
Harry cried softly. Then he opened the small box. There was a ring in it, For ever yours ~Dragon~, writtin on it. The ring was silver. Another note was put in the box.  
  
Hi again,  
  
I also got one, but mine has an emerald on it, to remind me of your eyes. Like I could ever forget!  
  
Love,  
  
Dragon  
  
Harry put the ring on.  
  
'So Harry, finished with your presents?' Seamus laughed.  
  
He, Dean, Ron and Neville were playing wizard's chess, Neville got a set for christmas.  
  
'Yeah'.  
  
'What did you get?'.  
  
'Oh, stuff'.  
  
Harry looked at the ring. He quickly got dressed, grabbed the books with pictures from under his pillow and ran down the stairs. He met Colin on the way down, his friend Tim was at home for the holidays.  
  
'Thank you so much!' Harry said, hugging the smaller boy.  
  
'It was nothing. I feel sorry for you, for what happened'.  
  
'He send me a christmas gift'.  
  
Harry showed his ring to Colin.  
  
'Wow, it's so beautiful' Colin gasped.  
  
'I wish I could give him something'.  
  
Colin nodded. Ron came into the common room. Colin smiled, said goodbye to Harry and he walked down.  
  
'What's all that?' Ron asked pointing to the books and pictures Harry was holding in his arm.  
  
'Nothing, but I have to get down to breakfast'.  
  
'I'll come with you'.  
  
Harry started running down to the Great Hall, Ron running after him. When Harry reached the Great Hall he burst inside and run up to the teachers table where his father was sitting. Harry put the photo books down.  
  
'Hey! Merry Christmas' James said.  
  
'You too, thank you so much!'.  
  
Harry hugged his father and then he hugged Sirius.  
  
'Look what I got from Drac!'.  
  
Harry showed his ring.  
  
'Oh wow, it's beautiful'.  
  
Sirius nodded.  
  
'This is what I got from Lucius, Remus, Colin and Tim'.  
  
James and Sirius looked at the photo's and at the drawing.  
  
'Oh, and I got this from Narcissa'.  
  
Harry showed the necklace.  
  
'Cool, a dragon'.  
  
'Yeah'.  
  
Harry picked up one photo and put it in his pocket. It was a photo of Draco smiling.  
  
'Could you keep them? 'Cause maybe Ron might find them'.  
  
'Yeah sure, but don't you have to tell him and Hermione sometime?'.  
  
'No'.  
  
'Okay, just wondering'.  
  
'Well, maybe I should, but I don't want to. So did you get anything from them?'.  
  
'Yeah, just small presents, oh and this is for you'.  
  
James gave Harry a letter.  
  
'From who?'.  
  
'Just read it, and Ron is coming into the Great Hall, go to him' Sirius said.  
  
Harry looked around.  
  
'Okay'.  
  
Harry walked away with the letter clutched in his hand. When he sat down he ripped it open and looked at the writing. It was from Draco.  
  
'Hello Harry'.  
  
'Hi Ron'.  
  
Ron sat down next to Harry. Harry opened the letter further and kept it away from Ron. He read it sneakily.  
  
Dear Scars,  
  
I know you must be wondering why this letter was send to your dad. Well, I was scared that Ron might read it, so I send it to your dad so he could give it to you. Okay, I hope you liked my present. Of course, I wish I could be with you, we never had the chance to celebrate christmas together and I miss you even more now. I really hope you have a lovely christmas, a lot of presents and having fun with Ron and Hermione. Have you told them? Knowing you, you didn't. (Harry smiled at this). Well, my dad is telling me to hurry up, we have to be leaving again. I'm gonna miss you, and I don't know when I am allowed to write to you again. Well, goodbye then.  
  
Love, Draco.  
  
Harry was almost crying.  
  
'Harry? What's wrong?' Hermione asked.  
  
'Nothing, just a sweet letter I got from someone'.  
  
Harry smiled knowing what Draco had told him in the letter, "have you told them? Knowing you, you didn't".  
  
The End.  
  
A/N: This is the end, but I have a sequel!! 


End file.
